


Ritardando, op.1

by Just_once_more



Series: A tempo [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: CaribbeanAU! Ты правда думал, что, отправившись на край света, сможешь сбежать от себя самого?(повторить дважды)(нет)Бета Many happy returns





	Ritardando, op.1

**Author's Note:**

> Ritardando, ритардaндо (итал., букв.) — замедляя, задерживая; сокр. rit. — применяемое в нотном письме обозначение плавного, постепенного замедления темпа. 
> 
> Поскольку сокращённое обозначение ritardando (rit.) совпадает с сокращённым обозначением ritenuto, при его расшифровке исполнитель должен сообразовываться со своим музыкальным вкусом.

Он проклинает дешёвый пластик бинокля, до хруста проминающийся в пальцах. Он проклинает любопытство, благодаря которому купил его. Вместо того чтобы взять в прокат и сдать билетёрам сразу после вчерашнего представления.

Он проклинает себя — за нетерпение.

Проклинает. 

И не уходит с палубы.

Пластик трещит. Металл перил, кажется, выгибается в ладони строптивой кошкой — так сильно он вцепился в ограждение.

— Вы разве не сходите?

Рядом внезапно обнаруживается женщина — красивая той особенной красотой, что свойственна любому в отпуске на Карибах. В шёлковой юбке и коротком топе без белья под ним, она облокотилась на перила совсем рядом, едва ли не касаясь его загорелым плечом. Косые лучи солнца высвечивают заинтересованные искорки в прикрытых тёмными очками глазах.

Она видит, как он на неё смотрит; её ресницы опускаются, выдавая направление взгляда. Чувственные губы трогает понимающая улыбка.

Чёрт. Этого ещё не хватало.

— Почему вы так решили?..

— Вы одеты вполне подходяще для экскурсии по острову. И мало похожи на человека, который останется на борту, пока все остальные развлекаются на суше.

— Лайнер огромен. — Он возвращается к биноклю, кусая губы, чешущиеся от нетерпения. В нос бьёт запах разгорячённых тел, морской соли и абсолютной, потрясающей свободы. Жизни. Страсти. Жажды. Того, что заставляет волосы на загривке вставать дыбом, руки — тянуться к чужим рукам, губы — накрывать чужие губы. Вы вольны называть это как хотите. Он предпочитает забыть значение всех слов — только бы смотреть в бинокуляры и дальше, только бы не отрываться от того, что способно приблизить столь далёкое. — Здесь невозможно заскучать.

— Особенно — мужчине с вашей внешностью и обаянием.

Её ноготок скользит по его плечу вверх, приподнимая рукав рубашки.

Ему плевать, если дальнейшее напоминает бегство. Он отскакивает от перил, налетев на дефилирующую по палубе парочку, не извиняется — ни перед ними, ни перед настойчиво флиртующей женщиной. Бежать. Спрятаться. Запереть дверь и дать выход бешеной, злой энергии, сворачивающей его внутренности в тугую пружину, собирающей мурашки в основании шеи крепкой, безжалостной пятернёй.

Вода продолжает литься на него сверху. Холодная, ледяная, чуть тёплая, холодная, ледяная. Не помогает. Ослеплённый увиденным, он утыкается лбом в кафель, не в силах вытравить картинку с обратной стороны век. Края плиток, слегка выдающиеся из швов, царапают кожу, и он пытается сконцентрироваться на этом. Исключительно на этом. Не выходит.

В висках колотятся барабаны. Кожа пылает в ожидании. Её хочется содрать с себя, лишь бы хоть немного облегчить зуд, поселившийся под ней. В голове крутится образ женщины, облокотившейся о перила: вьющиеся волосы оглаживают плечи, ветер прижимает лёгкую ткань топа к груди — а он, вместо того чтобы любоваться этим, смотрит в бинокль. На десяток пассажиров, которых лайнер берёт на борт в очередном порту.

Это уже происходило. Это повторяется, наверное, в десятый раз. Он торчал на палубе в Риме, встречался глазами практически с каждым новым пассажиром, ища и не находя среди них того, кого так ждал. Он прилипал к дивану в холле, пока за иллюминатором дышали зноем Майорка и Барселона; сканировал входящих с бо́льшим старанием, чем рамки металлодетекторов или что там ещё использует бортовая служба безопасности. Что уж там рамки — он загнанным зверем метался от бара к кабаре, и обратно, пока лайнер пересекал Атлантику.

И вот сегодня они снова, впервые за очень долгое время, бросили якорь в новом порту — уже по ту сторону бескрайнего океана.

Он чувствовал, знал, был уверен в том, что всё произойдёт здесь. Да, впереди у них ещё несколько островов, а потом — Нью-Йорк, город, в котором можно спрятать целую армию, и никто её не отыщет; но шестое чувство, с первых дней войны положившее на лопатки остальные пять, перекатывалось под кожей ртутными капельками, стремительными и полными яда.

Это случится сегодня.

Вчера он смотрел какой-то мюзикл в местном театре, расположенном на одной из палуб. Красный бархат, дорогое дерево, тяжёлые золотые кисти — всё по классике. Даже купил чёртов бинокль, наверняка прослыв у билетёров театралом с причудами (ну или же вуайеристом, который захотел наблюдать на тем, что происходит на шезлонгах за полночь в, так сказать, HD качестве).

Не то чтобы они были не правы. Он хотел наблюдать — но точно не за актёрами или парочками, которым в голову ударили текила и звёзды.

В конце концов это действительно случилось.

Сегодня.

Одежду он выбирает особенно тщательно. Светлые брюки, светлые туфли из перфорированной кожи, тёмная футболка поло. Волосы он не сушит — они, выгоревшие до соломенного оттенка, скрывшего седину, уже наполовину сухие. Стоит дойти до ближайшего ресторана, и тогда они высохнут полностью. Так и происходит.

Меню в руках мелко подрагивает. Он пытается справиться с тремором одним лишь усилием воли. Не выходит. Он откладывает кожаную папку на скатерть в бело-красную клетку и прикрывает глаза. Кажется, палуба тоже дрожит, словно бы кто-то водрузил лайнер на гигантский вибростолик.

— Готовы сделать заказ?..

— Пять минут, пожалуйста.

Его тошнит. Какая уж тут еда, если хочется добраться до каюты и упасть лицом в матрас. Нельзя. Это перечеркнёт два года его жизни.

Не только его жизни, по правде сказать.

— Гото...

— Воды, пожалуйста.

Чёртова вежливость, взращённая мамой-учительницей и мамой-медициной.

— Конечно, сеньор. Вам с газом или без?..

— Сеньору холодной воды без газа. В стакане, не в бутылке, будьте добры. Спасибо. Нет, второе меню не нужно. Я воспользуюсь имеющимся. Воду подайте сразу, остальное мы закажем позже.

— Пять минут?

Он слышит смешок напротив. 

Нет, он _видит_ этот смешок напротив.

— Что ж, давайте попробуем продержаться хоть пять минут.

Официант — поток воздуха где-то справа — пропадает в той же темноте, из которой пришёл.

За столом, накрытым льняной скатертью в бело-красную клетку, воцаряется недолгое молчание.

— Я знаю, что ты заметил меня ещё на палубе.

— Нет. — Не открывать глаз. Не смотреть, даже сквозь изодранное кружево ресниц. Иначе он поверит в то, что это реальность. Что это правда он, здесь, сейчас. — Не на палубе. На берегу, в очереди на посадку. Ты мог сделать с лицом и волосами что угодно, но движения... Я не представляю, как можно было бы тебя _не_ узнать. Невозможно.

— Возможно. — Никаких имён, хоть он и слышит собственное, смятое чужими — родными — губами. — Иначе мы с тобой были бы мертвы уже очень, очень давно.

— Эти два года тянулись как вечность.

— Так останови их течение. Открой глаза.

Он не подчиняется.

— Я слышу, как ты произносишь моё имя. Не вслух. Иначе. В каком-то другом слое реальности, наверное.

— Если бы ты каждый раз слышал, как я _не произношу_ твоё имя, ты бы не смог спать.

— А я разве мог?

Свет плетью хлещет по обострённо чувствительной сетчатке. Цунами из информации ударяет в мозг — и ему кажется, что голова взрывается.

Официант ставит перед ним стакан с водой и вопросительно переводит взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Уяснив, что реакции от них сейчас не дождёшься, он с преувеличенным вздохом отходит от столика, скрытого за колонной из необработанного камня, увитого искусственным плющом.

— Что скажешь?..

— Не здесь.

Влажные — когда только успели вспотеть? — руки комкают салфетку на коленях и бросают её на стол. Бело-красная клетка на бело-красной клетке, измятое на идеально гладком.

Он встаёт из-за стола, путаясь в ногах, и идёт к выходу из ресторана. Ковёр, которым устланы коридоры и холлы, ёрзает под подошвами туфель. Странно, раньше он этого не замечал. Неужели крепления за несколько минут успели так разболтаться и перестали держать покрытие на месте?..

Ключ-карта не открывает дверь с первого раза. Да и со второго тоже. Поначалу он думает, что пытается открыть не ту дверь. Потом понимает, что с дверью он не ошибся, да вот карта не та. Она от другой каюты, расположенной в другом конце огромного лайнера, и — кажется — он знает имя её хозяина.

Нет, конечно, не то имя, на которое он купил билет. И не то, что выбито на банковской карте, средствами с которой он этот билет оплатил.

— Я заказал завтрак в каюту.

— В чью?.. — Вопрос похож на стон. Правильная ключ-карта, пикнув, отворяет дверь каюты, на несколько недель ставшей ему домом. Он проскальзывает внутрь и прислоняется к гладкой, прохладной стене, наблюдая за тем, как он притворяет дверь и, сложив руки за спиной, опирается о неё лопатками.

— Как ты думаешь, в чью, если учесть, что мы оба здесь.

— Я сейчас не способен думать. — Кончики пальцев сами ложатся на лицо, прослеживают изменившиеся контуры. — Пластика?

— Можно и так сказать.

Он укладывает голову в чашу его ладони. Золотисто-рыжие волосы просачиваются между пальцев, как драгоценный песок в золотоносных ручьях. Кожа обветренная и загорелая, ни следа былой аристократической бледности. Напротив него стоит не привычный по Лондону человек, а кто-то совершенно иной, будто переплавленный в горниле двухлетних скитаний. Он догадывается, что, сто́ит стянуть с него всю эту белоснежность, эту рубашку с коротким рукавом, эти светлые брюки, эти теннисные туфли, — под всем этим обнаружится тело, не единожды перекроенное бегством и болью.

Так и есть.

На первый незнакомый шрам он натыкается губами, не взглядом. Ощупывает подушечками пальцев, сминая и продавливая, перекатывая и растягивая. Хмурится и вновь приникает ртом, вжимая и вжимаясь в него в тщетной попытке слиться в одно существо, разделить боль и уменьшить её, пусть немного, пусть на время.

«Карибы в это время года — самое жаркое место на земле», обещали ему в турагентстве, топорно намекая на то, что многие, очень многие люди отправляются в круиз по островам Нового Света с недвусмысленной и похвальной целью найти себе развлечения совершенно определённого сорта.

«Вы же понимаете, лоск суперсовременного лайнера, изысканная кухня с морепродуктами, тропические фрукты, круглосуточная атмосфера карнавала прямо на борту».

«Вы даже не представляете, какие чудеса вас ждут».

— О, не хотите ли записаться на занятия бачатой или сальсой?.. Смотрите, вот наш каталог тренеров. Вы предпочитаете женщин скандинавского типа?.. Или, может быть, вы настоящий ценитель и понимаете, что только латиноамериканки способны по-настоящему зажечь танцпол и не только танцпол?..

— Нет, спасибо, я очень плохой танцор. Просто хочу посмотреть мир и проветрить голову. Да и всё, наверное.

— Конечно. — Агент не хотела этого показывать, тем не менее он уловил напряжение в линии её улыбки. — Если что, вы знаете, куда обратиться.

Он давно уже не испытывал желания кому-то что-то доказывать. В турагентстве его посчитали скучным, замкнутым и старым? Да пожалуйста. Стеснительным и до странности легковозбудимым, как та женщина, записавшая его эрекцию на палубе в свои заслуги? Дважды пожалуйста.

Как будто им было бы интересно узнать, что скрывалось за его молчанием каждый раз, когда он маскировал им свои истинные намерения. Лучше надеть на себя личину утомлённого жизнью мужчины (или заики, не способного посмотреть женщине в глаза), чем подвергнуть опасности единственного человека, ради которого он оказался способен ввязаться в авантюру под названием «любовь».

Потому что прошло два года — проклятых, тяжёлых, бесконечных года — с тех пор, как он слышал этот вот тихий, закушенный стон в последний раз. Июньским утром, когда, казалось, им ничто не угрожало — кроме разве что сгоревших тостов или взорвавшейся пробирки, где кое-кто недавно решил смешать глицерин с перманганатом калия. Действительно. Что могло пойти не так?

— Это был рикошет?.. — Руки находят пряжку ремня. Губы ласкают ключицы, выискивая запрятанную в одном из скатов с правой стороны крупную родинку. — Говорил же, не провоцируй людей на стрельбу в тесных помещениях.

— Я не провоцировал: я стрелял. Только и всего.

— Лжёшь. — Вцепиться в его отросшие волосы, притянуть ближе, заставив взглянуть прямо в глаза. Их он тоже не смог изменить. Или специально не стал прятать за цветными линзами — для того, чтобы у него сердце зашлось от нежности. — Ты всегда провоцируешь. Даже сейчас, распластанный по двери, ты провоцируешь. Тебе безумно идёт рыжий, ты в курсе?..

Они говорят о чём угодно, кроме настоящего, оставшегося за пределами каюты. Это негласный уговор, который они соблюдают истовее, чем раньше — очерёдность мытья посуды.

— Я помню, тебе понравилась та моя маскировка. И вообще, ноябрьское путешествие в Дублин было...

— Повторим?..

Он не успевает договорить, как видит — о да, повторим. Вокруг его зрачков, лихорадочно расширенных, пьющих душу, как свет, — крошево искрящихся снежинок, перемешанных в калейдоскопе оттенков голубого, зелёного и жёлтого; гладкость белков с мраморно-розовыми прожилками сосудов; пушистые, обманчиво мягкие капканы ресниц.

В такие капканы ты можешь попасться лишь однажды в жизни. Второй попытки тебе никто не даст.

Футболка поло — его собственная — ложится на не самый чистый пол под их туфлями.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Это было лишним. — Вновь оно, несказанное имя, загубленное в зародыше. — Ты знаешь, что я...

— Шерлок.

Он дёргается в сторону, рот искажается в гримасе непритворной боли.

— Шер-лок. — Он повторяет имя шелестящим шёпотом, со знакомой ласковой укоризной. И добивает не звучанием запретного слова, а именно ею. Интонацией, воскрешающей воспоминания, оставшиеся в другой реальности — словно ампутированные конечности, выброшенные в контейнер для медицинских отходов. — Шерлок.

— Тише. Пожалуйста.

— Скажи это.

— Ти...

— Назови меня по имени.

То, что вырывается из его груди, можно было бы назвать рыком — если бы не последняя нота, взятая высоко на излёте выдоха, прозвучавшая беспомощно и с намёком на капитуляцию.

— Джон. — Толчок больше похож на тычок; ощущения скользят по границе с неприятными. Ему нравится. Его это заводит. С ним не существует никаких границ. — Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, невыносимый упрямец и прекрасный актёр. Кто бы мог подумать?.. — Он, пятясь, наступает на кроссовку и неловко взмахивает руками, однако равновесие поймать ему уже не суждено. Очередной толчок безжалостно швыряет его на кровать, прямо на раскрытый рюкзак. Молния, проезжаясь вдоль позвоночника, царапает голую спину. — Джон-дайте-мне-нарушить-все-правила-Ватсон. Моя головная боль.

— Боль ли? — Он приподнимается на локтях и отшвыривает от себя рюкзак. На полу заодно с ним оказываются тонкое одеяло и одна из подушек. — Я ведь не из-за боли метнулся в каюту, как только тебя увидел.

Он замирает сверху, недоумённо моргая. Полы его расстёгнутой рубашки спадают вниз, напоминая приоткрытый театральный занавес, дразнящий любопытство. Приходится приободрить спрятавшихся за ним актёров, выманить их аплодисментами и комплиментами, распахнуть портьеры, огладить все шрамы, старые и новые, все выступы и косточки. Ладонь, уже обласкавшая поясницу, скользит выше и натыкается на нечто, к чему он не был готов.

К этому невозможно было бы приготовиться.

Приходится изо всех сил вцепиться ноющими зубами в нижнюю губу и поспешно сморгнуть враз навернувшиеся слёзы. Чёрт. Всё же так хорошо начиналось. С воспоминаний о Дублине, где Шерлок, для мимикрии выкрашенный в медно-рыжий, вытворял такое, что Джону приходилось напрягать все свои силы, чтобы не кончиться раньше, чем закончит он сам. 

И как теперь, на ощупь догадываясь, что чудовищным рубцам на его спине не больше года... как теперь завести распаляющий чувства разговор про то, каким жаром его охватило в тот самый момент, когда взгляд, замыленный долгим наблюдением, выхватил в толпе силуэт, знакомо расправляющий плечи?

— Всё прошло, Джон. Всё это прошло давным-давно.

— А меня не было рядом

— Ты здесь, — возражает он, а затем вплетает своё тело в его с такой плавной естественностью, что все сомнения улетучиваются, вытесненные жаждой и любовью, которые не подделать.

...Ему снится его голос — шорох вельвета среди обволакивающей прохлады простыней:

— Позволь мне поцеловать тебя напоследок. А потом отпусти.

Он подчиняется — и через минуту остаётся в каюте один на один со звуком аккуратно притворённой двери и биноклем, чьи выпученные линзы ловят блики утреннего солнца.

Он знает, что будет смотреть в него неотрывно. До тех пор, пока фигура в белом не растворится в толпе, исчезая словно бы навсегда. Ведь Нью-Йорку нет никакого дела до того, что сердце в груди Джона рвётся с поводка аорты, как брошенная собачонка, оглашая прохожих злым и отчаянным лаем.

Он опускает бинокль — и чувствует, как пластик крошится, врезаясь в мякоть между пальцами.

Джон просыпается от жжения в правой руке: Шерлок, уснувший на боку, подмял её под себя. Потревоженный, он переворачивается на живот, впервые показав свою изуродованную спину. Свет прожекторов очерчивает каждый шрам, делая рубцы объёмнее, а их контуры — резче. 

Нет никакой надобности в бестеневых лампах, чтобы определить, как именно плеть ложилась на кожу. Джон помнит, какой она, навсегда утраченная, была на ощупь. Податливая и бархатистая, как кожица персика, сорванного с дерева в самое верное время года. И так же, как кожица персика, она могла быть горячей и сладкой — когда нагревалась на солнце или же покрывалась мелкими капельками, медленно скользящими по пушинкам. 

Воспоминания заставляют Джона вздрогнуть и поёжиться от неуютного ощущения собственной неуместности. 

Он прослеживает линии шрамов, переплетающихся, как прутья в частой решётке, и внутри бурлит ненависть. В голове — поток образов, вызывающих не сочувствие и жалость, а острое, непривычно рациональное желание убивать.

— Мне не больно.

— Зато мне — больно, — эхом отзывается Джон, стискивая его в объятиях. — И я больше не позволю тебе испытывать боль в одиночку.

— Потерпи ещё...

— Нет.

— Мы это обсуждали.

— Ты обещал исчезнуть на два года. Два года прошли.

Он сопит в подушку, не собираясь поворачиваться и начинать спор. Что ж. Отлично. Потому что Джон и не собирается спорить. Он пунктиром обозначает то, что будет происходить дальше.

— Мы сойдём в Нью-Йорке. Оба, но не одновременно. Встретимся где-нибудь на территории штата, в месте, которое ты сочтёшь подходящим, а затем изобразим, что я пропал без вести. Нет, не выкручивайся, лежи спокойно. Слушай. Я оставил всех лондонских знакомых в твёрдой уверенности, что со мной не всё в порядке. Носил одежду, пахнущую марихуаной. Ты бы видел взгляд Лестрейда... На борту вёл себя как неуравновешенный идиот. Цеплялся к персоналу. Пару раз нарывался на драку с другими пассажирами. Если полиция будет допрашивать хоть кого-то из тех, кто был здесь, они вспомнят именно это. Не то, что в дни перед Нью-Йорком я заперся в каюте с потрясающим мужчиной, нет. Не то, что носился с биноклем, явно кого-то ища. Они вспомнят вздорного парня, от которого избавились со вздохом облегчения. Сопоставят моё поведение дома с последними записями в блоге...

— Я их читал, — нехотя обронил Шерлок, не поворачиваясь. — Поэтому и решил перехватить тебя на островах, а не в Америке. Боялся, что не успею.

— Посмотри на меня.

Он перекатывается на спину и закатывает глаза, понимая, зачем Джон попросил его об этом.

— Ты видишь перед собой человека, обхитрившего самого Шерлока Холмса.

Он ласково треплет его волосы. В ночи они кажутся тёмными, почти как раньше. Можно было бы прищуриться, размывая периферийное зрение, сосредоточиться лишь на его лице и на мгновение провалиться в реальность, где они всё ещё на 221В и никогда не разлучались. Джон же продолжает смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами, ни на секунду не забывая, где они и почему. 

— Прости, что заставил волноваться, но это было частью плана. Я не хотел «пропадать» возле дома. Я хотел, чтобы ты нашёл меня сам. Хотел отправиться с тобой — куда угодно. Если нужно, для начала — в парикмахерскую и на операционный стол. Это мелочи. Это неважно. Я больше не позволю тебе сражаться в одиночку.

— Разве ты когда-нибудь оставлял меня одного?..

Выудить его ладонь из складок простыней, похожих на штормовое море. Повернуть запястьем, притянуть к себе, прижаться губами. Сморгнуть слёзы — радости, грусти, нежности или страдания, какая разница? — и смотреть через слипшиеся ресницы на то, как он садится в постели, непривычно загорелый на фоне белого хлопка, и привлекает к себе, обнимая.

— Даже если и так, — тихо говорит ему Джон, и голос его твёрд, как плечо под его подбородком, — я больше никогда не допущу этой ошибки.


End file.
